RFVP Season 1: The Official Information
RFVP is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) and Inanimate insanity contestants (15 veterans, 11 rookies excluding Nickel) running for vice president. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. Here are all the RFVP stories: #Running for Vice President ~part 1 #Running for Vice President ~part 2 #Running for Vice President ~part 3 #Running for Vice President ~part 4 #Running for Vice President ~part 5 The Yoylecakes The Yoylecakes is one of the teams. The team leader is Teardrop while the leader's assistant is Bubble. Though 2 of their members lost, the 2 members did not get into the TLC marking this as their first time to lose. Members (Too lazy to create poses so let's get some photos from other people... SORRY to you guys who made the pose) 201px-Teardrop Idle.png|Team Leader: Teardrop Bubble (without Background).png|Asst. Team Leader: Bubble Pencil Pose (1).png|Pencil Match (SuperCDLand).png|Match 302px-Ruby Idle.png|Ruby Book (SuperCDLand).png|Book Ice_Cube_12.png|Ice Cube (Icy) (uploaded from BFDI wiki) Leafy Pose.png|Leafy SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase (uploaded from II wiki) ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow ACWAGT Marshmallow Pose.png|Marshmallow ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple TestTubePro.png|Test Tube (from II wiki) ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush (female in this story) ACWAGT OJ Pose.png|OJ Salt Pose.png|Salt ACWAGT Paper Pose.png|Paper Cherries.png|Cherries Bomby (New Pose).png|Bomby ACWAGT Nickel Pose.png|Nickel Baseball Pose.png|Baseball Pen_7.png|Pen (from BFDI wiki) Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser ACWAGT Gelatin Pose.png|Gelatin Fries Pose.png|Fries Rocky Pose (TBOTM).png|Rocky The Oozing team The Oozing team is one of the teams. The team leader is Pin while the leader's assistant is Golf ball. They lost 3 contestants making them the least number of team members out of the 2 teams. Members (Too lazy to create poses so let's get some photos from other people... SORRY to you guys who made the pose) ACWAGT Pin Pose.png|Team Leader: Pin Golf Ball Pose (1).png|Asst. Team Leader: GB Needle (SuperCDLand).png|Needle ACWAGT Soap Pose.png|Soap ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|Microphone Yin-Yang (Pose).png|Yin-Yang ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb Taco (II) Pose (TBOTM).png|Taco Blocky (New Pose2).png|Blocky (Mr. Swearing Pants :P) Snowball Pose (1).png|SB Donut_BFDIA.png|Donut Tennis_Ball_11.png|TB (from BFDI wiki) Yellow_Face_BFDIA.png|Yellow Face (from BFDI wiki) Woody new Pose.png|Woody Coiny Pose (1).png|Coiny Spongy (SuperCDLand).png|Spongy :"> ACWAGT Knife Pose.png|Knife ACWAGT Tissues Pose.png|Tissues ACWAGT Cheesy Pose.png|Cheesy Pickle Pose.png|Pickle FanPro.png|Fan (from II) Balloon Pose.png|Balloon Eliminated These contestants are eliminated 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|Box: 49th (Chapter 8a with 4 dislikes) ACWAGT Bomb Pose.png|Bomb: 50th (Chapter 7a with 3 dislikes ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png|Puffball: 51st (Chapter 6 with 10 votes by Yoylecakes) Flower.png|Flower: 52nd (Chapter 6 with 11 votes by the Yoylecakes) Pepper Pose.png|Pepper: 53rd (Sorta) (Chapter 4.99999) ACWAGT Trophy Pose.png|Trophy: 54th (Chapter 4a) Dora Talking0002.png|Dora: 55th (Chapter 3) 200px-HD David.png|David: 56th (Chapter 2) How long have they been in the TLC David - 21 days Dora - 19 days Trophy - 17 days Pepper - none Flower and Puffball - 9 days Bomb - 6 days Box - 1 day Non-officials These people do not participate in this show but stayed here to watch/interact them. GumBally.png|Gum Bally GumPose1.png|Gum Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol (ElementalRaccoon) Alpha Symbol.png|Alpha Symbol (ElementalRaccoon) Crayon.png|Crayon Dusty_FR.png|Dusty (uploaded from OO) Baguette Pose.png|Baguette Mysterious Token ~Bowserjr2215.png|Mysterious Token (Bowserjr2215) (Pose created by me) White-Out (Pose).png|White-Out (Therealmisterperfectawesome)